It's Fun Teasing Yoshi-chan!
by YuriChan220
Summary: Yoshiko cannot take of Hanamaru's teasing, so she plans on getting back at her...someday. Will she succeed?


**It's Fun Teasing Yoshi-chan~!**

 **Pairing: Hanamaru x Yoshiko**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Love Live Sunshine or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Well, everyone~! Here I am, writing my first Sunshine story~! And it's with my favorite pairing. So, here goes nothing~!**

 **Bold: Yohane Persona**

Yoshiko cannot stop stealing glances at her childhood friend, Hanamaru. Since from the beginning of class, Hanamaru cannot stop herself from giggling at Yoshiko's blushing face. The blunette grits her teeth while looking away.

 _She's giggling again. What's with her?_

Honestly, she would've gotten used to Hanamaru's teasing, but aside from that, she secretly has a crush on her. She looks back and the brunette faces her while grinning.

"Hey~" Hanamaru whispers.

"Y-yeah...what is it?" Yoshiko asks slightly turning her head away again.

 _Is she going to tease me again?_

"Can I borrow your eraser, zura? I forgot mine."

Yoshiko nods and hands her the eraser. Hanamaru just smiles and takes it. The bluenette grins as she decides to get back at her with her own teasing by putting on her Yohane act.

 **"Ha! Forgetting an eraser? That's a childish thing to do~! The Fallen Angel never forgets!"**

Hanamaru doesn't react to it as she just sets the eraser down. "I guess so. Thanks."

Yoshiko feels defeated. She rests her head on the desk followed by her text book falling on her head in the process.

 _This isn't going very well_

Hanamaru just turns a page after jotting down notes and breaks the ice once again. "You know...they say if you write your crush's name on the eraser and use it all up...your love will become mutual."

Yoshiko lifts her head up, surprised by this topic. "Huh. Yeah, I think I've heard something like that." She grins as she goes into her Yohane persona again. **"The Fallen Angel think it's pretty childish to think so~"**

Hanamaru grins as well while lifting up the eraser. "Hmmm? Childish, huh?" She slips off the cover, making Yoshiko surprised.

The bluenette can feel sweat coming from her head and hands as she clutches her skirt. Hanamaru just examines Yoshiko's eraser, uttering, "Ohhhh...ahhh.." and so on. Yoshiko feels really scared right now.

"Wh-what's the matter?" the bluenette asks.

"Hmmmm...ah~" Hanamaru just keeps her eyes on the eraser.

"W-wait...there's nothing on there...r-right?"

"Ohhh, is it, zura~?" Hanamaru grins as she slowly turns toward the bluenette.

"Y-you're joking right?" Yoshiko stutters. "You're making fun of me again..."

"Ehhhh~? You think so?" Hanamaru's grin never leaves her face.

 _D-did I actually...w-write something!? Did I forget?_

The cute brunette locks eyes on her childhood friend while her smile is just priceless to her with Yoshiko's eraser safely in her hands.

Feeling she can't take it anymore, Yoshiko holds out a shaky hand. "C-can I have it back now?"

"Heh...sure, zura~" Hanamaru hands her childhood friend's eraser and the bluenette quickly grabs it and takes a look.

"Th-there's no way something is written on there! Maybe someone else...wrote it..." To her surprise, there is nothing there. On both sides. "THERE'S NOTHING ON IT! Eh!?" Yoshiko turns her head to see Hanamaru's own eraser in front of her. "Zuramaru, you have your own eraser!"

SMACK!

"Stop yelling in class!" the female teacher scolds.

"S-sorry, ma'am..." Yoshiko groans.

Hanamaru cannot stop laughing, even when she puts her head down on the desk to muffle her laughter. "Hahaha! Not only did you get so flustered, but you also got in trouble~!"

"Grrr..." Yoshiko growls, gritting her teeth.

The cute brunette lifts her head and wipes the small happy tears. "Ahhhh...I think that's enough for today."

"Ahem! That's MY line!" Yoshiko shouts.

Suddenly, Hanamaru raises her hand. "Excuse me! May I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure." The female teacher replies.

Yoshiko looks up at her childhood friend. Hanamaru glances at her, making the bluenette turn back, blushing. As the brunette leaves, Yoshiko grits her teeth as she looks back to see that she turned the corner.

 _There must be something! Something to embarrass Zuramaru!_

An idea pops in her head as she looks over to Hanamaru's eraser and grins evilly.

 _That's it! I'll write someone's name on Zuramaru's eraser and make fun of her when she gets back! Now who's name should I write...?_

But when she slightly removes the cover, she discovers there is some writing on it already.

 _Huh? Something's...written on it? Wh-who could her crush be?_

She puts her shaky hand on the eraser, debating on whether she should look or not. First of all, she knows it's none of her business. But secondly, curiosity is just consuming her quickly. Then, she cannot hold back any longer. She removes the cover and the writing is...

"Look...in the hallway?" Yoshiko reads.

The bluenette turns and there is Hanamaru giving a toothy grin, making Yoshiko shocked.

 _Sh-she got me again!_

"Pfft! Your face was so priceless, zura~!" Hanamaru laughs as she sits back down. "And you acted exactly how I predicted~!"

Yoshiko growls as she turns toward her childhood friend.

 _You laughing at me just makes it worse!_

"That's why I can't help but tease you~" Hanamaru continues.

"Grr...one of these days, Zuramaru...mark my words, I'm going to win this battle!" She goes into her Yohane persona again. **"Yohane shall NOT lose!"**

"Okay, I'll be waiting~" Hanamaru says with a smile.

"Eh!? So you think I can't!?"

"Well, yeah, zura," Hanamaru takes back her eraser.

"I WON'T let down my guard no matter what!" Yoshiko shouts.

"You think it's possible?" Hanamaru says. "Even if it's a 50% chance~?"

"Huh?" Yoshiko tilts her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Not telling~" In Hanamaru's hand, she removes the cover to reveal Yoshiko's name on the other side in secret, something that the bluenette hasn't done.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope I got the Yohane Persona right. And also, I can clearly see Hanamaru teasing Yoshiko like this because in most doujins, Yoshiko gets flustered so much. Eehehe~! Leave some long and detailed reviews and more will be coming soon~!**


End file.
